The present invention relates to a method for producing a seam weld on or at a first component or in the region of a first component, from which at least one spherical or sphere-like element projects, and a component connection produced according to this method.
DE 10 2010 028 322 A1 discloses a method for connecting a first vehicle component to a second vehicle component. In this case, the two vehicle components are initially put together. To this end, a sphere is attached to one of the two vehicle components, which sphere is placed in a clamping manner into a hole provided in the other vehicle component. The two vehicle components are welded after they were put together. “Sphere connections”, as are described in the aforementioned DE 10 2010 028 322 A1, open up multifaceted application options for pre-fixing and connecting components.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method by which further properties of spherical or sphere-like elements can be used in an advantageous manner.
This and other objects are achieved by a method for producing a weld seam on or at a first component or in the region of a first component, from which at least one spherical or sphere-like element projects. The position of the at least one spherical or sphere-like element is detected by an optoelectronic detection apparatus and corresponding position data are produced, and the weld seam is produced in a contactless manner by an electronically controlled laser welding device arranged at a distance from the first component and the at least one spherical or sphere-like element. The laser welding device is controlled on the basis of, or using, the position data of the spherical or sphere-like element.
A starting point of the invention is a method for generating a seam weld on or at a first component or in the region of a first component, from which at least one spherical or sphere-like element projects. By way of example, the spherical element can be an “individual sphere”, which is directly arranged (e.g. welded) on an upper side of the first component or which is connected to the first component by way of a connection element. As an alternative to an element which is formed by a single spherical or sphere-like element or which only has a single spherical or sphere-like element, an element having a plurality of spherical or sphere-like elements can also project from the first component. By way of example, an element having two spherical elements which, for example, can be connected directly to one another or connected by way of a spacer element (like in the shape of a dumbbell) could project from the first component. In summary, it is noted that the invention is not restricted to a specific spherical or sphere-like element. What is essential is that an element which has at least one spherical or sphere-like element, or which is formed thereby, projects from the first component.
When a light ray is incident on the surface of a spherical element, “angle of incidence equals angle of reflection” applies very generally. A light ray which is incident perpendicular to a surface point of the spherical or sphere-like element is reflected “onto itself”, which is referred to as “total reflection” below. If a light ray is “totally reflected”, the reflected light ray propagates on the same “trajectory” as the initial light ray.
These properties of spherical or sphere-like elements render it possible to use a spherical or sphere-like element very easily as a (position) marker for further manufacturing steps, in particular for setting the position of a weld seam on or at the first component or in the region of the first component.
In accordance with the invention, the position of the at least one spherical or sphere-like element is detected by way of an optoelectronic detection apparatus and corresponding position data are produced.
Subsequently, the weld seam is produced on or at the first component or in the region of the first component in a contactless manner by an electronically controlled laser welding device arranged at a distance from the first component and the at least one spherical or sphere-like element. The welding device is controlled (in terms of position) according to the invention on the basis of, or using, the position data of the spherical or sphere-like element. The weld seam (weld figure) to be produced is therefore produced relative to the position of the spherical or sphere-like element. By way of example, provision can be made for the weld seam to be produced in accordance with an annulus, with the spherical or sphere-like element being situated in the center of the annulus. Naturally, “weld figures” with any other design are also contemplated.
According to one development of the invention, the optoelectronic detection apparatus has a light source (e.g. a laser light source), a sensor apparatus and an optical unit. Light rays produced by the light source are projected by way of the optical unit, which may include a mirror and/or lens arrangement, onto the surface of the at least one spherical or sphere-like element. The light rays incident on the surface of the spherical or sphere-like element are reflected there. At least some of the reflected light rays are guided to the sensor apparatus by way of the optical unit.
According to one further development of the invention, a (laser) light ray is produced by the detection apparatus. The light ray is projected perpendicularly onto a surface point of the at least one spherical or sphere-like element, is totally reflected there and is guided to the sensor apparatus by way of the optical unit.
In accordance with the invention, a whole light beam is produced by means of the detection apparatus. A detection is carried out by the sensor apparatus and evaluation electronics as to which light ray of the light beam is totally reflected at the surface of the spherical or sphere-like element.
The sensor apparatus can have a sensor array (sensor field) formed by a plurality of individual sensors. The profile of the totally reflected light ray can be established by way of an individual sensor of the sensor field detecting the totally reflected light ray. In accordance with the invention, position data of the at least one spherical or sphere-like element are derived from the profile, in particular from the directional vector of the totally reflected light ray at the surface of the spherical or sphere-like element.
What can be derived from the directional vector of the totally reflected light ray is that, to the extent that the element is a real sphere, the center of the spherical element must lie on “the extension” of the totally reflected light beam.
The position of the at least one spherical or sphere-like element, in particular the position of the center of the spherical or sphere-like element and/or a contact point of the spherical or sphere-like element on the first component, can be established from the profile of the totally reflected light beam or the vector components of the totally reflected light beam and a predetermined diameter, or a diameter measured by way of a measurement or detection apparatus, of the at least one spherical or sphere-like element.
According to one aspect of the invention, a second component having a through-hole is provided. The second component is placed onto the first component in such a way that the at least one spherical or sphere-like element projecting from the first component protrudes through the through-hole and projects out of the second component on the side of the second component facing away from the first component.
According to one development of the invention, the two components are welded to one another by way of the weld seam. Furthermore, provision can be made for the weld seam to be produced directly in the region of the spherical or sphere-like element. Therefore, the two components can be securely connected in a permanent cohesive manner to one another, directly by way of the weld seam and/or indirectly via the spherical or sphere-like element.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.